Yaarp (613)
Yaarp, A.K.A. Experiment 613, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create devastating sonic blasts from his megaphone-like head. His one true place is at Lilo's hula school as an alien invasion alarm and buzzer. Bio Experiment 613 was the 613th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his sonic-blasting ability to shatter buildings and deafen nearby victims. 613 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 613's pod landing in Mrs. Hasagawa's fruit. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When Mrs. Hasagawa watered her fruit, 613's pod got wet, activating the experiment. After briefly captivating a couple on their honeymoon, 613 then proceeded to cause massive chaos using his destructive shock waves. When 613 was later chased into a store by Gantu wearing special earmuffs, the former was captured, but rescued and freed by Stitch. This unintentionally allowed 613 to escape, but not before emitting a sonic blast that caused Stitch to temporarily go deaf. Gantu then resumed his pursuit of 613 after the latter fled the store. Due to Stitch's sensitivity to 613's shock waves, Pleakley was hired to try to capture the experiment. After Lilo, Stitch and Jumba attempted to train and condition Pleakley, he was equipped with special gear for catching 613. While Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley pinpointed 613, Stitch disguised himself as the experiment and served as a decoy to fool Gantu. Stitch imitated 613's sonic blast to alert Gantu, who donned his earmuffs and pursued Stitch. Meanwhile, 613 retreated to a cave where he was discovered by Pleakley. When Pleakley unintentionally blasted 613, the latter retaliated using a massive shock wave. However, when a sudden cave-in endangered 613, he was then saved by Pleakley. 613 was grateful and kissed Pleakley, who christened him Yaarp. Pleakley and Yaarp then fled the crumbling cave and made it out safely. Yaarp growled when he first noticed Lilo until Pleakley assured him that she was a friend, causing Yaarp to emit a gentle honk. Unfortunately, Stitch was captured by Gantu (who thought Stitch was Yaarp) during the process. As part of a setup, Yaarp was taken to the local museum for a ransom exchange. When Lilo arrived with Yaarp in a pet carrier, the former made Gantu believe that Yaarp had been rehabilitated. However (as planned), after Gantu removed his earmuffs and bartered with Lilo, Yaarp unleashed a sonic blast, alerting the authorities and forcing Gantu to flee. Yaarp, after being revealed to the mayor and chairwoman, was shortly after given a one true place as an alien invasion alarm at Lilo's hula school. Yaarp reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. Yaarp reappeared in "Spike" for the Ohana-Rama. He was the scorekeeper for the contest. In "Remmy", Yaarp was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Leroy & Stitch In the film's opening Yaarp can be seen greeting Lilo with sonic blasts from his horn. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Yaarp, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Yaarp participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Yaarp joins them for the song by playing the built-in horn on his head. Personality Yaarp is very friendly, but responds quickly and dramatically to the way he is treated. For example, if he feels intimidated or provoked, he will emit loud sonic blasts. If he feels safe or unthreatened, he will emit small, gentle honks as a sign of trust and affection. Yaarp, for the most part, is pretty simple and laid-back. However, he is very ready-minded and cautious. Yaarp is a bit jumpy and nervous, sometimes sounding his horn at improper times because something trivial startled him. Biology Appearance Yaarp is a small turquoise/blue lemur-like experiment with four arms, small floppy Drowsy (360)-like ears, and a curious foghorn-like device on his head. The device, the tips of his ears, and the single ring on his tail, as well as the tail's tip, are all blue. The area around his eyes, his muzzle and chest/belly, and his pawpads are all a lighter variant of his body color. He stands 2 feet 2 inches tall, is very light and weighs around 15-20 lbs. Special Abilities Yaarp can produce devastating sonic blasts through his megaphone-like antenna. These noises can range from small honks to massive shock waves that can shatter buildings and cause acute loss of hearing. His tail can act like a spring, as he often bounces on it instead of using his limbs. Yaarp has extreme drumming skills (can hit drums with speeds over 250 mph). Yaarp has shown to be skilled in playing the foghorn-like device on his head like a trumpet. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *Yaarp is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Elastico, Hammerface, Thresher, Heat, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *In "Spike", only Spike, Fibber, Nosy, Bonnie, Clyde, Slushy and Splodyhead were at Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, but in one scene, you can clearly see Yaarp hiding under the couch. *Yaarp's pod color is yellow. *Yaarp is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 613 Primary function: Noisemaker". *Yaarp's torso and tail appear in the game Jumba's Lab. Gallery 613_Yaarp__by_experiments.jpg yarrp_by_experiments.jpg 613_yaarp_by_bricerific43-d5a69ae.jpg 613_in_action_by_bricerific43-d6jzt1u.jpg experiment_613___yaarp_by_sketch_lampoon-d7i8kkn.png yaarp_by_hawaiian_aliens-d7t3x4e.png 613_Yaarp_by_OxAmy.jpg experiment_613_yaarp_by_metadragonart-d3fixa4.jpg Experiment set 2 by speck shewolf-d4t5gjm.jpg One big ohana by piranha2021-d6azyqp.png 2247ab1afd5de7fac3fa5bf44e5b2e6b-d2yu5ah.png 9759810a0a7fadc9c9da2a9eaa901d14-d5i6ipy.png ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-47-54.jpg|Yaarp's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h05m37s175.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h05m45s29.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h06m04s153.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h06m11s31.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h06m34s10.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h06m40s66.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h06m50s151.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h33m31s44.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h07m28s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h38m41s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h39m10s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h40m02s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h39m44s87.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h08m44s13.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h08m49s75.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h09m17s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h41m21s88.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-09h49m47s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h41m40s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h41m47s104.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-20h04m35s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h41m53s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h40m49s34.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h40m36s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h43m24s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h43m33s128.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h09m59s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h42m17s145.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h42m35s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h42m09s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h42m42s136.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h10m34s103.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h10m27s20.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h12m34s13.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h10m41s176.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h12m20s141.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h13m02s43.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h13m09s103.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h13m14s170.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h13m19s216.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h14m09s112.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h14m16s255.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h13m26s26.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h14m21s65.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h14m26s119.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h14m37s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h15m11s26.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h15m37s44.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h16m18s202.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h16m37s142.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h16m49s13.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h16m57s93.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h17m09s186.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h17m18s40.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h17m37s104.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h18m15s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h19m31s68.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h19m44s184.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h22m03s65.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h22m27s44.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h22m42s219.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h22m52s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-09h48m46s210.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h22m14s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-20h05m28s140.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h23m09s150.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h23m17s23.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h23m46s153.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h25m28s74.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h25m39s150.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h25m59s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h26m11s239.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h28m12s164.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h27m57s14.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h29m24s110.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h29m56s72.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h30m35s218.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h30m47s195.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h30m53s9.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h31m31s104.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h33m11s104.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-03-38.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-03-49.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-04-14.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h58m09s153.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-13h42m18s138.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-13h41m27s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h45m57s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h45m40s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h46m56s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h46m43s211.png screenCapture 28.01.13 1-16-50.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h44m33s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h48m20s151.png screenCapture 28.01.13 1-20-58.jpg 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine2.jpg 060403404040404.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h55m20s100.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h55m08s250.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h13m50s113.png vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h07m53s45.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h50m53s165.png|Yaarp captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m32s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h32m30s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m44s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Yaarp.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-47-42.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-58-12.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-58-57.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-59-41.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 13-15-18.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-16-09.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 13-18-33.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-19-07.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-19-31.jpg panes91.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males